


If I wish upon that star, will it come true?

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Series: A3! Pokemon AU [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: All of Misumi's pokemon are triangle shaped, And then obtaining his first pokemon, Misumi grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Misumi is grieving from his grandfather's death when he finds his first pokemon
Series: A3! Pokemon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797577
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	If I wish upon that star, will it come true?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Pokemon AUs but I've never been able to write one

Misumi had long run out of tears. He was sat by his grandfather's grave, like he had for the past week ever since he had died.

  
He was upset at being left alone in that house where he was treated like an outsider and a freak but he could never be mad at his grandfather. He could never be mad at the man he loved more than life itself.

Misumi sat and stared at the grave stone.  
"I know you can't come back, but I wish you could so much"

Suddenly he noticed a shape behind his grandfather's grave stone. He stood up and looked behind it.

There, there was a yellow pokemon. It flew into the air and Misumi just looked at it curiously.

It's head was kinda triangular so Misumi decided he liked it. 

Misumi put out a hand and stroked the pokemon and smiled at it. 

Then he saw the sun was setting. He had better return home or his dad might accidentally lock him out again. 

He waved goodbye to the pokemon and headed back to his house, not realising that it was following him.

* * *

That night Misumi couldn't sleep. This wasn't really a rare occurrence for him as ever since his grandfather died he had been plagued by nightmares of his grandfather returning to life but hating him.

He sighed and went over to his window and opened it, staring out at the stars.

He remembered the shooting star he had wished on the night before. He knew his wish of his grandfather coming back could not be granted but he wished it all the same.

He saw another shooting star and closed his eyes.

"I don't really think I deserve asking anything for myself but I think it would make Grandpa sad if I was alone so, please make sure that someday I make a friend and I don't have to be alone anymore"

He opened his eyes and saw the pokemon from earlier hovering right in front of him. He stepped aside to see if it wanted to come inside. It did. 

Misumi had never been allowed to have a pokemon. He took care of his grandfather's Snorunt when he was away but his father had taken that pokemon away from Misumi now that his grandfather was gone.

His brother had his Togepi, given to him for his excellent work in school, but Misumi had never earned anything. Not that Misumi held a grudge against his brother for getting a pokemon. He was really happy that Madoka's eyes looked just a bit brighter when his Togepi was there. 

He brought a hand up again and stroked the pokemon again.

It made a happy noise and flew around Misumi.

Misumi smiled "Can you be my pokemon? I don't want to be alone anymore"

The pokemon made a sound of agreement and Misumi picked up a poke ball his grandfather had given him. He said Misumi could use it to catch his very own first pokemon.

He held it up to the yellow triangular pokemon.

The pokemon looked a bit cautiously at it.

"I won't keep you in here all the time. I promise, but if my dad sees you. He'll take you away from me."

The pokemon seemed satisfied and bumped it's head against the seal and was taken inside the poke ball. 

It shook three times then went still. 

Misumi let the pokemon out again and put the poke ball back by his bedside.

He yawned and knew he couldnt escape sleep any longer.

He lay down and said goodnight to his new pokemon who slid into his arms and that night, Misumi had no nightmares.

Thanks to Jirachi, he wouldn't again.


End file.
